Yourbiggestfan
by Diddly Diddly D
Summary: He really was her biggest fan. Too bad she didn't give a rip... Right? Songfic. R


**Disclaimaahhh: ** So yes, yet another songfic, this time it's a oneshot between WP and Mark. I'm calling them Princess Mark. Just because I can. D I think there might be some language… Not too sure yet. But just in case. :3 Don't own Harvest moon, the song is "Yourbiggestfan" by Nevershoutnever.

Yourbiggestfan [Again with being oh so original.]

To Mark, the voice that would appear whenever he would throw rubbish away on his fields was amazingly alluring, and mysterious. Some days he would wish to hear it so badly that he would run around town picking things up just to throw them back down on his fields. He needed to hear it. He needed to know her.

She was on the island somewhere, he just didn't know where. Mark tried as hard as he possibly could to get the bridges open. Yet he worried about whether or not she would approve of the roads. Julia would often worry about him and his health. He didn't notice that, or the subtle hints that Julia had been giving him. As far as Julia was concerned, she was just his good friend. And as far as Mark was concerned to this mystery woman, she didn't care for him, not in the least.

_I'm a real big fan of yours  
But I'm quite the joke to you_

As soon as young Mark got the first bridge open, the one to the forest, anyone could have called what he did next. He went looking for the girl of his dreams. Well, not his dreams really, but his waking thoughts. But the girl of his thoughts didn't seem as romantic to him. He wandered around the forest for a while, until he stumbled upon a small purple-pink house. His heart beat accelerated, he walked into the house.

He didn't expect to run head on into the owner, his face hitting her at an angle that allowed their lips to touch. The feisty blonde was not happy about that. Mark didn't know that she had an image she had to maintain. She was the local Witch Princess; she was at war with the Harvest Goddess. She had no time for random strangers walking into her house.

Mark stood there dumbfounded, having no idea who this woman was, he could only stare. She spoke a few words, telling him to get out of her house. She was indeed a very busy woman. When he heard her talk, he knew who it was right away. Though the response to him showing up was far from the "I love you" he wanted.

_But girl it wasn't a joke when you  
Kissed me in your room and replied  
"I love you too"_

That didn't damper his spirits. He had his hopes set high; still throwing things on his field every chance he got. Yet the message he got when he hit a certain amount changed; it went from "Congratulations~" to "Why don't you get a life?" It seemed that Mark was quite oblivious. To the fact that the Witch Princess didn't like him, and also to the hints Julia was still leaving him.

Whenever he would try and visit her, he would get shooed away. She was always too busy to see him. Well, that's what she always told him anyway. She never seemed to be doing anything when he got there. He always brought her a present, too. Julia kept warning him not to do anything else involving the Witch Princess. She urged him to stay with her. Her hints getting more and more obvious. The Witch Princess growing colder and colder.

_I'm a little bit insecure  
From all of this mistreatment  
But see I'm workin it out_

Julia was getting quite fed up with Mark being so stubborn, after a year or so of it she didn't pay him any mind. It broke her heart to do so, but it was a friendship that was going nowhere fast. Mark didn't notice. Didn't care. He wasn't focused on anything except trying to get the Witch Princess. His animals grew to hate him, his farm became a growing garbage can, and the villagers grew to pity him.

His mind still didn't comprehend the fact that she didn't like him. The signals weren't mixed. She straight off rejected him. That stolen kiss was the only thing he was going to get from her. Her teddy bears were more entertaining than he was. She was tired of constantly having to poof to go tell him he littered even more, or killed another animal.

_I'm workin it out  
But it's so damn hard  
When you're alone_

Sha da da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da da

Half way through the next year Mark had an epiphany of sorts. He realized his farm was on the brink of destruction, his animals were sickly, and Julia was gone. Hopefully not for much longer though. First things first, he got some of his savings and bought medicine and more fodder for his poor animals. The entire time wondering why he had wasted so much time on that Witch Princess. Granted, he still had feelings for her, these thoughts were mainly for him to get over her.

He turned his attention the upkeep of his farm and towards Julia. The feelings weren't well received at first, but his kindness caused her to melt all over again. He began to wonder why he was attracted to the Witch Princess in the first place…

_I am running out of words  
To say to you, wondering why I'm  
Wasting my time  
Thinking back and wond-ring why  
I'm such a fool for loving you_

He then remembered why he liked the witch princess so much. The air of mystery around to her appealed to him greatly. All she did was compliment him sweetly, like she did before, and he was like butter. Truth was the Witch Princess was jealous of the attention he was giving Julia. She didn't like Mark, but that didn't mean that he could go away and give his attention to some other girl. She wanted him to be focused on her, and her alone.

She humored him for a while, just long enough to get him away from Julia again. Throwing him through all of these loops and turns proved to be a great pastime to the Witch, that and watching the face of Julia when she realized what happened. The boy she worked so hard to get to notice her, swept away like that by someone who doesn't really care. It must have pushed her buttons like crazy, and that gave the Witch a great sense of satisfaction. She didn't plan on falling for this boy at all, when she was bored of him she was merely going to toss him aside.

_And I get to the point where  
All I wanted was for us to make up  
But it's not that easy  
Cause girl you move on so quickly  
Keeping a boy like me at the edge of his seat_

Marks head was flying at the chain of events. Julia was trying as desperately as she could to keep a handle on Mark's feelings for the Witch; she knew that the woman was no good. The Witch was constantly wondering about how all of the things she was doing looked in the eyes of the Harvest Goddess. She had a strict image to maintain. By keeping Mark away from Julia she broke that couple, and since Julia was constantly trying to get Mark's attention away from her the Witch ruined all chances for Elliot.

It was as simple as understanding how to line up dominoes, and knocking them over. More fun, but it had the same concept. Messing with peoples' lives was just so much fun. Especially when one had an everlasting crush on her. Julia's grip on Mark seemed to get stronger, he was falling for the Witch's tricks less often. It seemed he was getting over her. She refused to let that happen.

_And I know everything you do  
Is all about your perfect image  
Well I hope this song  
It helps your image  
(Ha ha)_

Sha da da da da da da da da da  
Da da da  
I'm so over you now

He truly hoped that he was over her. He did, he had been dating Julia for a few seasons now; they were happy. Mark still had a lingering feeling in the back of his head that something wasn't right with the picture though. Julia was happy as a clam. An extra bounce in her step, a glow about her that screamed she was in love. Mark tried to fake it, but you can't fake love. No matter how hard you try, you can't. Julia didn't notice that he wasn't all there. She was about as oblivious as a post. Stuff like this happens when you are happy though, Mark knew that. He wasn't about to ruin it for her.

The Witch, on the other hand was perfectly content with being single. It gave her more time to plot out her next plan to ruin someone else's life. She was obviously the one who had planted that feeling in Mark's head. Who else would it have been~

_I am running out of words  
To say to you, wondering why I'm  
Wasting my time  
Thinking back and wondering why  
I'm such a fool for loving you_

This lingering, given enough thought, turned into something. Mark was beginning to question himself and his relationship with Julia. He was falling back into his old ways. She was again the woman of his waking thoughts. Wondering what she was doing, thinking about, who she was with. Everything.

He was turning into the love struck puppy that he was at the start of all of this. Julia was only starting to pick up on this. Otherwise too oblivious to notice the change in her boyfriend; the large amount of distance growing between them.

_And I was one who thought I was the strong one  
Well you proved me wrong  
Now I'm singing along to every song  
On the radio I don't wanna go  
Come on baby tell me  
Something I wanna know  
And I don't wanna see what's on my mind  
Because this lack of motivation is  
Taking over my time and I'm sick of trying_

All together now!

Mark had to quench his thirst for knowing if the Witch Princess liked him or not. The obvious answer would be no, but he had to do something. He had to propose. [Half of you just went _Whatttt?_ The other half of you are in my head and totally saw this coming.]

He finally got some courage to walk up to the house with the blue feather in his hand, passing Julia. Who; finally putting the pieces together, was devastated. He knocked on the door, the Witch opened it. Looked at him. And like nothing "No." Flew out of her mouth. The door closed. And he was stuck there. No Julia, no Witch. Only a stupid little blue feather that he would end up sending down the river on the way back to his farm.

_I am running out of words  
To say to you, wondering why I'm  
Wasting my time  
Thinking back and wond-ring why  
I'm such a fool for loving you_

**Authors note:**  
hurray for anticlimactic/mildly emo endings! =D Huzzah. Well, now that this has been finished, I go back to writing something else. Toodles.  
Loves~ Diddly.


End file.
